A Teenaged Life
by central-gurl101
Summary: A teen aged life, Drama and Romance. SarahEliot Annabellelogan Mike&becky Angela
1. Chapter 2

Elo! I'm back! And to tell you about this story it's about the murtahs and bakers and this storys probably going to be no romance…….there's going to be a lot of conflicts and stuff soo….LETS GET IT STARTED! Lets add they're going to be the age I put them and there is going to be I think a couple of new kids for the families. Lets this right…..HANK NEVER EXSISTED! I just read this Fanfic from Cheekbabe101 I really like your story and it's sad  well lets get with it

Bakers kids

Sarah-13

Jake-13

Mike-13

Lorraine-19

Nora-25

Mark-12

Ansonnew character-13

twins adopted

Kevin-new character-13

Henry-16

Charlie-24

Jessica-15

Kim-14

Kyle-6

Nigel-6

Henry-16

A lot of 13's but I LOVE BLAKE WOODRUFF so I just had to have him

Murtah kids(Only to name a few that will be mention in the story a lot!)

Eliot-13(I know taylor Lautner is 14 but yea it was last yr)

Kenneth-13

Annabelle-13 Quadruplets but Annabelle and Angela were Andover Summer camp so that's why they weren't at the lake last movie.

Angela-13

Becky-13

Theres going to be more of these kids but these kids are going to be are going to be mentioned more.

Kindler kids (new people Murtahs bestfriend )

Blake-13 Eliot and Kenneth's best friend

Ruby-13- Becky, Annabelle, and Angela's bestfriend.

Chloe-12 Nature girl…Just like Mark!

More Kindlers to come

Summary

It's been 2years since the Murtahs Bought the whole Lake and the Bakers moved there and are paying the Murtahs the rent. What if 2 Murtahs that they've never seen before and were at Andover summer camp. The Eliot and Jake are friends and Jake gets along with everyone else just like Mike.

This time no romance unless u want sarah to get hurt again


	2. The ride

Chapter One-The ride to school

Today was September 5. Yesterday the Murtahs claimed their 3rd victory against the Bakers at the Winnetka labor day cup. Eliot and Kenneth shared a room now that Angela and Annabelle were back from Andover summer camp which took the whole summer and were in boarding school for 2years in Switzerland. They were never there for the Labor day cup cause they were always somewhere 10000 miles away. This year Jimmy finally let those two come back to the lake and study. Eliot, Kenneth, Annabelle, and Angela were quadruplets. They were all born the same time. Eliot was the oldest being older by 5 minutes then Annabelle, Kenneth was 10 minutes younger then Annabelle and 2 minutes older then Angela. This year they would be attending Winnetka high school.

All the kids we sitting at the table eating breakfast. Kenneth and Annabelle had Pancakes while Eliot and Angela just stuck to toast and Becky had waffles.

"So what do you guys want for lunch today?" Asked Jimmy

"Doesn't matter dad" they all said.

Calvin and Anne graduated their colleges and were now helping Jimmy and Serena take care of the kids.

"Dad go to work we got everything covered, the kids are getting turkey subs on Italian and now you go on the over night trip and mom you go to that spa you were so wanting to go since August, we'll take care of them" Anne said.

"Yea dad don't need to worry about them" Calvin said.

"Okay bye kids!" Jimmy and Serena said.

"Bye" They all said.

Once done breakfast Anne said, " get dressed Angela, Becky, and Annabelle dad bought you a different variety of clothing they're all in that giant walk in closet you guys share"

"Please no vintage outfits please!" they said praying.

"Eliot and Kenneth your clothings in the walk in closet next to the girls" Calvin said.

"Please nothing preppy!" They both prayed.

All of them walked down the stairs dressed.

Annabel was wearing jeans, with a black 3quarter sleeves that had a very low v-neck and she wore a blue tanktop inside with a streetwear jacket that was white and everything matched. Her hair was down and she wore some lipgloss and a choker her father gave her that had a pink strap and a heart in the middle.She wore her pink shox that she bought before school.

Angela wore jeans with a tommy hilfigure tank top. Lip gloss and a necklace that said her name on it and she wore her pink phat pharms.

Eliot wore a blue button down shirt with a dark blue t-shirt inside with shorts that were above his knees and he wore his black phat pharms.

Kenneth wore almost the same as eliot but in red and he wore his sliver shox

Becky wore jeans with a pink t-shirt with a butterfly that had rainbows all for the stitching. And she wore her nike runners with her hair down.

On the other side of the lake the baker children were arguing on what they wanted for lunch.The Bakers adopted 2 more children after Nora, Charlie and Lorraine left. Their names were Kevin and Anson and they were twin and also Attending Winnetka high this year.

"Banana and mayonnaise on toast!" yelled Mark (that's pretty good I tasted it and its soo good! Just make sure its toast!)

"Peanut butter and jelly!" Yelled Mike ( a classic!)

"Plain peanut butter" Kim said.

"OKAY!" yelled Tom.

" All in favor of Peanut butter raise your hands" Kate said.

3 of the baker children raised their hands.

"for Banana and Mayonnaise on toast" Tom said.

2 of the Baker kids raised their hands.

All in favor of peanut butter and Jelly" Kate said.

6 of the bakers raised their hands.

"Peanut butter and jelly it is" Kate said.

10 minutes later everyone was on their way to school.

The Murtahs took their boat to school since it was across the lake. They saw the Bakers in their rowboat and they saw mike and Jake.

"HEY MIKE! HEY JAKE!" Kenneth and Eliot yelled.

Jake and Mike saw them and they were so excited to see them and then they saw two girls in the boat.

Suddenly Eliot's pocket started vibrating. He took out his 411gps (something I made up,GPS is actually something for water) the text said.

"_dude who r dose two girlz in de boat?"_

Eliot replied _you're going te have 2 find out ur self_

_W/e man_

"Eliot is that your GPS system in your pocket?" Asked Anne

"Yea" Eliot said.

"Don't lose it me and Calvin got those for you and your brothers and sisters along with jake and mike for a reason" Anne said.

"Yea don't worry, who knew you'd spend your college money on these" Eliot said.

"Well dad gave us extra and we combined to buy 16 of them" Calvin said.(HAHA that wud cost like 16 thousand dollars 1thousand each)

Suddenly they heard the panic at the disco" I write sins not tragedies"

It was coming from Annabelle. She picked up her cell phone " Murtah"

(M is Melissa A is Annabelle)

_M-Hey Annabelle its Melissa_

_A-Hey whats up?_

_M-how you likin the lake?_

_A-it's cool, I'm finally back with my the rest of the family_

_M-so are you planning to come back? Cause Ryan really wants to see you_

_A-really? But dude I'm just starting 8th grade and he's like in 10th grade this year_

_M-He's a jock! He's popular! He's I can't believe I'm saying this but….HOT!_

_A-jock yes popular yes hot…..thats in the maybe file _

_M-he is too hot! Besides Andover cheer squad wont be the same without you and Angela this year_

_A- please don't say hot, Eliot's already getting in protective mode_

_M- he can hear this? _

_A-umm DUH!_

_M-how? _

_A- your practically yelling in my ear! _

_M-okay okay I'll talk soft now_

_A- so how you a Justin doing? _

_M- dumped him, caught him cheating on me with Summer (sounds like a sluttish name don cha think?)_

_A-aww I'm soo sorry! So what are u gonna do? _

_M-nothing, saw him with summer pushed up against a locker (Andover is that crazy :p)_

_A- aww that's sad anyways I got to go schools here I'll msn u later cya!_

_M-cya _

On the Bakers boat

"Dude did you see that girl? She was soo cute!" Mike said.

"which one man cause I saw two" Jake said.

"The one that was in the 3 quarter sleeved shirt, the one in the tanktop is ugly" mike said.

"Nuh uh!" Jake said.

"Yup she is sorta ugly" sarah said.

"Shut up!" Jake yelled.

"Okay shutting up now" they both said.

HAHA what do u think of that! Lol I think some Eliot and sarah are in order lol!

Jake: that was so unlike me!

Sarah: everything is soo unlike you

Mike shut up both of u!

Jake and sarah: Fine

I decided to do romance and yea ELIOT AND SARAH! Mike and Annabelle jake and Angela. Kenneth is to STAY single and so is becky get ready for chapter two!

Heres this weeks lyrics quiz

I chime in with a haven't u people ever

Qheard of closing the god damn door no

Qit's much better to face these kinds of things with a scence of poise and rationality

Hint: no hint to easy


	3. school day

Chapter 2 school day!

Dude/duddet chapters 2here! Oh and heres the romance charts Eliot and Sarah, Jake and Becky, Annabelle and this guy Bryan (comes in the story later) or just this chapter not seein him talking to him, Angela and Dylan sprouse (Angela's my bestfriend and she loves the sprouse twins) Kenneth and iunno….i ran out of space! so heres just a lil bit of the chapter.

After constant arguing between who was pretty and who was ugly the baker children got to school part of the lake(don't think it exist)

Mike, Jake, Sarah, Anson, and Kevin got to their high school and they saw Eliot, Becky, Angela, Annabelle and Kenneth coming up to them.

"Hey sarah hey Jake hey mike who are those two boys?" asked Eliot.

" our parents adopted two twins" said mike.

"Kewlsom" said Annabelle.

"Who are these two lovely ladies with you guys?" Asked Jake.

"These are my sisters, Annabelle and Angela" Kenneth said.

Mike came up to Annabelle "Hi my names mike"

"Annabelle" she said

"Well before the bell rings lets go get our stuff" said Kenneth.

"Yea lets go" Angela said.

The Murtah children went to the office for the things but eliot stayed behind.

"So do you guys want to come over today?" Asked Eliot.

"Sure" they said.

"I'll call dad to tell him to bring our stuff there" Jake said taking out his GPS.

"I'll call Anne and Calvin to tell them you're coming over, my moms at a spa in Connecticut and my dads in Boston for business" Eliot explained.

By then the Murtah kids came back with theirs and Eliot's Schedule.

"We got your Schedule as well" Angela said handing the baker kids their schedule.

"Thanks" the 5 said.

"Eliot give me your blue and black pen (sumtn I invented)" Annabelle said.

"Fine" He said taking it out of his backpack.

"give me all your schedules" she said.

AN: heres the schedule just one but it will have all the people who's going to be in the same class

_An-Anson, A- Annabelle E-Eliot B-Becky Ang- Angela K Kenneth J Jake S sarah Kev Kevin _

_Biology- K,A,M,B_

_P.E-All _

_Science/chemistry- E,S,J,……AN: okay lest put it this way Kenneth, Annabelle, mike, and Becky, and Kevin have all the same classes and the rest have the same classes. _

The bell rang and all the kids went to class.

(gonna skip class to boring)

During lunch two new kids came in.

Annabelle and Angela looked at them in disgust…it was… I can't believe it, Summer and Justin.

"Look the slut walked into town" Eliot said.

" HAHA, Hey Annabelle Angela why are you looking at her like that?" asked Jake.

"She stole Melissa's boyfriend and he cheated on her" Angela said.

Then Justin and Summer came up.

"Hey do you know where the popular table is?" asked summer.

"Yea its all the way back in slutland where you came from" Annabelle said.

"Why you creep!" exclaimed Summer who was about to slap her Right there but was caught by Eliot's hand.

"Watch what you say to my sister or else you'll have to deal with me or you'll have to deal with the family and that's not only some of us at the table I have 5 more of them got it?" Eliot said.

"Keep your hands off her" Justin finally said.

Little did summer and Justin know Annabelle and Angela called Calvin and Anne with their GPS systems and they were on their way right now..in fact they were in the hallway.

Justin was about to punch Eliot in the stomach when a strong hand grabbed his hand.

Justin looked up to see a much older boy who seemed like he was 25 years old.

"Keep your hands off my family Prooner" Calvin said.

Calvin had known Justin's family since he was 16 and he knew that his whole family was a player. Dumps everygirl they date unless it's a slut.

"Calvin Murtah!" Justin said wide eyed.

Justin Dealt with Calvin a lot and he never won.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Calvin.

"I go to school here." He said.

"you do eh?" Ask Anne who was between Annabelle and Summer.

"Yea we both do" She said " like I said before what table to I sit at?" She asked.

Mike said " the slut table" causing everyone at the table to laugh.

Once again the panic at the disco song was heard.

M- Melissa A- Annabelle

M-hey Ann wasup?

A- Slut Alert your stupid ex and his slutty girl joined Winnetka high

M- No way!

A- uh ya!

M-well miss popular heard your captain of the cheer squad

A- YUP! Who knew that while I was popular at Andover Eliot, Kenneth, and Becky are popular here

M- Kewlsom

A- oh did i tell you that Ruby and Blake moved here and know my brothers?

M- WHAT?

Melissa yelled so loud Annabelle almost dropped her GPS system.

A-Yea they did no more yelling

M- fine but I can't believe they moved there!

A- hard to believe eh?

M-yea.

A- okay gota go cya tell the guys I send my wishes!

M-k cya!

When Annabelle was done Anne and Calvin took Summer and Justin to the office for almost fighting.

After school

"You guys ready to go?" asked Becky

"yea" they all said.

_Okay I'm done for now! Got another chapter coming right up! Okay anyone hear of B5? Yea well their going to be in the story. _


	4. AN

AN- i'm in desperate need of help here!i dont knwo what to write! my last chapt accidently god deleted and i wrote all that on a diff comp in Asia soo ineed suggestions ASAP  



	5. Convos

Hey i know its been forever! but really i ran outa ideas and my schedules packed! SOO FINALLY HERES CHAPTER #5 oh and if u want de heads up on couples hre they are

Annabelle+Anson

Angela+kevin

Eliot+Sarah

Anymore couples? just needed to know so lets go n wit de story. oh and B5 is going to be in the story but they're the murtahs cousins.

Chapter 5

After school the Murtahs went to their rooms and signed on MSN and the Bakers were on as well so they all started chattig (crappy i know! but like its late AGAIN so my brain is almost turned off)

(_Anson-Sk8erdude, Annabelle-chr4me!, Eliot-Kooldude Kenneth-Math-Genius, Jake-Sk8ter-man, Mike-Crazy-DUDE, Becky-GoMurtahs!, Sarah-Sk8ter-gurl, Melissa-Crzy-inluv, Bryan-BJ) _

_chr4me!- Wow all uv us are on_

_Sk8terdude-miracle_

_BJ has just signed on._

_Kooldude-NO WAY COUSIN MY MAN_

_BJ- Wassup Murtahs!_

_Sk8ter-gurl- any1 mind tellin me whats goin on here?_

_GoMurtahs!- Bakers this is our cousin..Bryan_

_Crzy-inluv has just signed on._

_Math-genius has just signed on._

_crazy-DUDE has just signed on._

_chr4me-OMG STOP DE MADDNESS!_

_Sk8ter-dude- calm down Annabelle._

_Kool-Dude- Woah sis calm down. _

_chr4me- i'm calm i'm calm_

_Crazy-dude- Wth is goin on here?_

_Math-genius- iuno_

_BJ- errrrrrr ummmmm Who are these ppl? i nnow crzy-inluv is Meli...btw y are u still andover when we ALL moved here._

_Chr4me- Bryan u didnt move here_

_BJ-In a week YES_

_Kool-dude-NO WAY _

_Chr4me-NO WAY _

_crzy-inluv-NO WAY_

_Math-genius-NO WAY_

_GOMurtahs!-NO WAY!_

_BJ- Yup as of next week i attend winnetka high_

_Chr4u- Nice._

_Sk8terdude- Bakers we have to go._

_Chr4u-yea Murtahs too_

_BJ- I have to too_

_Crzy-inluv- NO FAIR I JUST GOT ON_

_Everyone- BYE_


	6. Year book and memory

OKAY!!! NO REVIEWS FOR THAT LAST CHAPTER?!? freaky enwayz heres the next chapter.

A week after all that drama Annabelle and Angela were looking through their Andover year book that they got last year then Annie walked in.

"Hey whats wrong?" she asked.

"Andover...missing them" Angela mumbled looking through the pictures.

Annabelle turned to the very back of the book where the comments were and looked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey, Andover isnt going to be the same without you. Will miss you alot keep in touch (778 889-2772)_

_RyAn (R-man)_

* * *

_Hey A-girl, never going to forget you...ever Keep in touch (778-496-0717)_

_PaRiS P.S better visit_

_

* * *

_

_You know my life isn't going to be the same without you...truly you are like my bestest friend!_

_MeLiSsA (Meli)_

_

* * *

_

_Ann, why you gotta leave? ( You are the coolest girl and the best. Dont forget that_

_BrEnDeN (you have to comeback at onepoint P)_

_

* * *

_

_Ann, this place is going to be very empty without your laughter in the halls'_

_AaRoN (476-8876) crzyboi

* * *

_

_Hey, A.M Andovers gonna suck without u and we'll always be bestfriends or to me ur like my lil sisters ur one of the closest friends i've ever had soo u HAVE to keep in touch.Aaron u me and angela we rock together hope to see you guys again keep in touch_

_LoGaN .H add me-lzyboi 664 1122(off if u read gilmore girls its a wayy dif logan just the last name is hunter and stuff)

* * *

"I miss them like crazy, pesically Aaron and Logan" Angela said. _

"I know, its been 2 weeks since we left it feels like 2 years"Annabelle said.

"Hey its almost winter how bout we go down to Andover" Angela suggested.

"That'd be awsome and i'm sure dad would let us...oh wait...dont we have society partys to attend there anyways?" Asked Annabelle

"Oh yea thats true" Angela said.

"HEY HAVE YOU HEARD?!? WE HAVE TO ATTEND SOCIETY PARTYS IN THE ANDOVER AREA!" Kenneth said jumpin up and down.

Annabelles phone started ringing.

"Lo?" she asked.

"Hey A.M" the voice said.

"Omg logan! i thought u forgot bout me!" annabelle said.(really late dont care bout grammer)

"No i didnt and theres 2 reasons why i called number one: I got 4 autographed Lil Chris CD's (if u dont know who he is he;s like this famous kid thats 16 and he got famous cause he was on rock school) and number 2: u get to come back here for christmas break!" Logan said excitedly.

"OMG OMG OMG U GOT 4 LIL CHRIS CD'S?!!?! U KNOW HES LIKE SOO CUTE!! OMG OMG OMG OMG...u better give me and Angela one and we know we have to attend those"things"and it'll suck!"Annabelle said doing the happy dance at first.

"Yes i will give you each one and to aaron too and isnt it great? we get to spend the whole winter together my rents FINALLY stopped planning our..." Logan said but was cut off by Annabelle.

"Dont you dare say wedding cause i remember my "biological" mom was "disspointed" that we broke off our so called"engagment" why do u think my dad found serena?" annabelle exclaimed using alot of saracasm.

"eh, your lucky my moms still a weird lady" logan dead panned

"Really weird anyways i'm gonna go dress shopping!!! soo bye and see you in like 2 days" Annabelle said happily

"Hehe okay bye A and i cant wait to see you in your dress" Logan said,

"BYE!" annabelle exclaimed hanging up the phone


	7. bittlebee bittleboo

HEYZ err i finished 2 chapter and i had no reviews!! well yea... SOO HERE chapter w/e and i had soo much hw and got banned from coomp cause i failed math.

(The mall)

Angela,Annabelle, Becky, and Anne were walking around the mall looking for 3 dresses but Annabelle and Angela 4. They walked into mariposa and saw this dress.

"Hey Angela...does this dress remind you of anything?" asked Annabelle.

"No way man! this is the dress the logan and you first danced in at the what was it? winter ball?" Angela said.

"Its pink i wore blue but it is the same dress" Annabel replied.

The dress was a spegetti strap and baby blue and it was skinny at the end and had a scarf the wrapped around your arms to look like you're an angel.

"I'm not buying that again. how bout somthing different?" suggested angela.

"Hmmm i'm going for strapless this time how bout you??" Annabelle asked.

"Halter" was all angela said.

They walked around the store more and more and the four of them fianlly got their dresses.

Annabelle had a baby blue strapless dress that had a a really light blue scarf the wrapped around her arms and she bought silver heels to go with it.

Angela had a pink halter top the had beads around her waist she got golden heals with pink rignstones embedded in them.

Becky had a purple dress the had one tank top sleeve and the other side didnt have a sleeve at all and she got silver heels.

Anne got a black dress the was thick strapped and black heels to go with it.

(at home)

After a really exhausting day at the mall the four girls had to go home and pack because they were going to leave the next morning.

"Man i'm tired do you know if logan and aarons picking us up from the air port tomo?" asked Angela.

Angela and Annabelle were going to stay with logan and aaron while the rest of the family stayed at the murtah estate.

"I dont know i'll call them now" Annabelle said taking out her cell phone and dailing logans number.

"Logan ere" Logan answered.

"Hey logie" Annabelle said using the name he hated.

"Please dont use that name unless you want me to use the annabanana name" Logan said,

"Oh please no!" Annabelle cried,

"Dramatic arnt we?"Logan asked.

"yes, yes i am" Annabelle said in a james bond accent.

"STOP BICKERING OR ELSE I'LL TAKE THE PHONE!" logan heard Angela yell.

" Okay lets make thsi fast then what do you want?" Logan asked

"You guys are picking us up from the port tomo right?" Asked Annabelle.

"Yea, do you guys have escorts?" Logan asked.

"Shoot!!! i knew we forget somthing." Annabelle said banging her head.

"HA! i guess we're your escorts right?" Logan asked.

"Please and thank you" Annabelle said.

"Fine but you owe me a date" Logan said... " Angela owes aaron one too"

"A DATE!!!?!?!?!?!?! logan...are you feeling okay?" Annaeblle asked angela was right there listening to it as well.

"Yea, if it turns out well...we'll go on another" Logan said jokingly.

"LOGAN HUNTER!!!!! u stop this crap right now or we'll hurt you" (sry bout the language) Annabelle cried.

"I'm kidding you guys dont owe us anything." Logan said knowing that the two girls can and will pack a punch.

okay we'll see you tomo bittle bee" Annabelle said.

"Bittle boo" Logan said remember when they were at andover that was their good bye.

Short chapter i understand but i want more reviews! or esle i wont continue


	8. The argurment

Hey I haven't updated in a while…I was at school then put into summer school soo sry! ummm yea? okay on with the chapter…here are the ACTUAL relation ships cause yea…my friend hates dating Kevin and Anson sorta my brother now.

EliotSarah  
AnnabelleLogan

AngelaAaron

BeckyMike

ON WITH IT!!

* * *

Chapter 8

After getting off the phone Annabelle and Angela went to pack.

"So sis you gonna ignore us when you get to Andover?" Eliot asked

"We'll see, depends how you act around my friends" Annabelle said.

"Comon sis don't be like that! I PROMISE to be nice to your guy friends" Eliot begged.

Annabelle smiled "I'm only kidding bro! you're my best friend in the world!" Annabelle said jumping on him.

Eliot thankfully didn't fall and he smiled and hugged her tighter.

"Are you guys done your brother sister moment or do I have to puke?" Angela asked.

"We're done" Both Eliot and Annabelle said.

"Good" Angela said throwing a bunch of skirts in the suit case.

"So…sis this Logan and Aaron kid?" Eliot asked lying on Angela's bed.

"Hey dirty feet off bed!" Angela said slapping his legs.

"Logan is my best guy friend, to you of course. He's a soccer player and boarder so that's how we met" Annabelle said.

"Aaron is Logan's twin brother, Logan is older of course. He and Logan go everywhere together" Angela said.

All of a sudden Sarah walked into the door.

"Hey Ann, Hunter called my cell wondering why you wouldn't pick up" Sarah said.

"Ooops I forgot to charge my cell its probably dead now" Annabelle said.

"Wait you two actually know eachother?" Eliot asked

"Duh!" they both said.

"Sarah and I are part of the same hip hop crew but I totally forgot who she was since I started coming less" Annabelle explained.

"Why did you stop coming?" Sarah asked.

"Skate competitions" Angela simply said.

"What? where!" Sarah said.

"L.A?" Annabelle said.

"OMG NOT FAIR!" Sarah yelled.

"I would've called you but yea" Annabelle said.

"Nice….Dude your sister was the best dancer on the squad and when she left we didn't even make it to regional's" Sarah said.

"My bad…sorry guys" Annabelle apologized.

"How come we've never seen her dance before?" Eliot asked.

"Because when ever there's a skate competition we have a performance so you're at your competition with the whole family while I'm there dancing for no one" Annabelle said.

"You could've called" Eliot argued

"Oh gosh they're doing it again" Angela whispered to Sarah.

"You think I didn't?" Annabelle argued back.

"Skate boarding needs skill!" Eliot exclaimed.

"So does soccer hip hop surfing! which by the way I take ALL" Annabelle yelled.

"At least I don't take on to much that it blocks out my social life!" Eliot yelled louder

"I have a social life! THE STUPID LESSON ONLY TAKES ONE DAY!!" Annabelle yelled louder.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! YOU SHOULDVE JUST STAYED AT ANDOVER A LIVED A LIFE WITHOUT A FAMILY!!" Eliot screamed but once he said those words he regretted them "Sis I didn't…." Eliot said but was cut off.

"I expected those words from anyone, but I never expected those words from you" Annabelle said with her head down. "Maybe I should've just stayed at Andover" then she walked out of the room.

"That was low dude really low. If she quits hip hop I swear our relationship is over" Sarah said going after her.

"Yea bro, you might of just lost one of your bestfriends there with what you said" Angela muttered then went after Annabelle and Sarah.

Eliot was left there with his head in his hands thinking _I messed up bad._

* * *

Sarah and Angela went to find Annabelle and saw her talking on the phone.

"Wonder who it could be" Sarah said.

"It's Andover" Angela said.

"How do you know?" Sarah asked.

"She never talks that formal" Angela said.

"Oh" Sarah said.

* * *

**On the Phone**

**"**Okay, its just for that year and I'll think about the next year. Thank you very much and i'll see you next week" Annabelle said and shut her phone then muttered "You guys better understand"

* * *

Uh oh! whats Annabelle thinking? 


	9. She isnt talking to any of us

Okay umm I know people are getting confused with my story…so umm what you read from chaps 8 to the end will be straight forward…umm Annabelle's going to go back to Andover.,you'll see why. Soo yea!! HAVE FUN AND DON'T HATE ME!

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

After getting off the phone Annabelle sighed. She was going to go back to Andover for a year to be with her friends. She thought of what Eliot said and he was right. She went to talk to Jimmy and Serena about it.

"Mom, Dad I need to talk to you" Annabelle said walking into the kitchen. Jimmy was reading the paper while Serena was making dinner.

"What is it Annabelle?" Jimmy asked.

Annabelle took a breath before saying" I want to go back to Andover after the society party"

Jimmy looked suprised. He thought it was a treat that he let Annabelle and Angela come back. "What made you want to go back?" he asked.

"I was thinking, I miss Melissa alot and the rest of the guys and i want to continue my education there. I already talked to the school and they had a space open. I just have to make sure with you guys" Annabelle explained.

"Well if you want to then you can, how are you gonna tell the rest of your siblings?" Serena asked.

"I'll tell them at dinner since we're leaving tomorrow (sp?) " Annabelle said. "I'm gonna go make some calls" then she went up stairs.

* * *

Annabelle went to her room and took our her cell then she walked into her walk in closet and started packing.The first person she called was Logan. 

**On the Phone**

L-Logan here

A-I'm comming back

L-I know you are. For the society parties.

A-No I mean i'm coming back to Andover

Annabelle heard the phone drop.

L-Excuse me but did I just hear you say that you're coming back to Andover?

A-Yup!

L-What bout Winnetka?

A-It'll be here when I come back. I'm only there for a year.

L-So...for sure you're coming back?

A-Yes Logan!

L-YES!!!

Annabelle laughed.

A-I need to call Andover back so I'll see you tommorrow (sp?)

L-Okay bittlebee

A-Bittle boo then Annabelle hung up.

"Well that was pleasant." She thought.

"KIDS DINNER!!!" Annabelle heard Serena yell.

* * *

At the dinner table, Jimmy stood up and said. " Kids, Annabelles got an announcement to make" 

Annabelle stood up and said "I'm going back to Andover"

Everyone looked at her jaws to the floor and Kenneth was the first to speak "W-why?"

"I want to go back and do 9th grade with my friends" Annabelle replied.

Then Angela spoke "Why didnt you tell me?"

"I want you to stay here. Have a social life" Annabelle replied.

Then Eliot said" Was it because of what I said?"

Annabelle ignored him.

"okay thats enough questions." Jimmy said.

Eliot stared at her in disbelief.

* * *

After dinner went to pack then Eliot went into her room and sat on her bed. 

"So you really want to go back?" he asked.

Annabelle ignored him.

"Are you gonna even talk to me?" he asked again.

He was ignored.

"Common on sis! I was just kidding you cant give me the silent treatment forever, you're my bestfriend and my only"

Annabelle was about to say somthing but didnt she just ignored him again.

"Fine, I'll let you cool off but you're going to have to talk to me sooner or later" He said walking out of the room.

Annabelle looked at the door and a tear came down her face, she wiped it away and continued packing.

* * *

The next day everyone was on a plane to the other side of connecticut. As soon as Annabelle and Angela got off the plane they ran towards their friends that they missed so much. 

"LOGAN AARON!!" They both yelled.

"GIRLS!! AHH!!" Logan and Aaron yelled earning a slap on the head.

They heard a throat clear in the background and saw Jimmy there looking at the expectantly.

"Dad this is Logan and Aaron Hunter. The boys that we're gonna stay with instead of everyone else" Annabel said.

"Hi Mr. Murtah" Logan said.

"Pleasure to meet you" Aaron said.

"Hello kids, I'm Serena, this is my husband Jimmy, my daughters, Becky, Anne, Robin and Lisa and my Sons,Eliot, Kenneth, Daniel and Calvin and these are the Bakers.Sarah,Jake,and Mike" Serena said.

"Cool, we're having a little campfire back at the lodge do you guys want to come?"Asked Aaron

"Sure" They all said.

* * *

(**At the Hunters Mansion)**

As soon as they entered the house the kids were amazed.

"Woah! Huge house!" Kenneth said.

"Bro, calm it. Its a house thats it" Angela said.

"Yah, a huge house, dude did you extend it or somthing?" Sarah asked.

"Yah. More rooms" Aaron said.

"Skate board ramps" Logan said.

"Biggerswimming pool" Aaron said.

"More play area" Logan said.

"More everything" They both said.

"woah...dude you got a skate park?" Jake asked.

"Yah" Logan replied.

"You guys can come over tomorrow(sp?) and go on it" Aaron said.

"Cool!" The three Bakers said.

They went to the Hunter big porch and saw a man and a woman.

"Hey mom, Hey dad" Aaron and Logan said.

"Hello sons" They both said.

"Jimmy this is our mom, Julia and Dad, Jordan" Aaron introduced.

"Aunt and Uncle Hunter, these are our parents, Jimmy and Sereana"Annabelle introduced.

"Pleased to meet you" both parents said.

All of a sudden they heard running noises and barking.

"Did we mention that Lucy had puppies?" Julie mentioned.

Angela laughed and said " No aunt Julia you didn't"

All of a sudden five labrador puppies ran onto the porch and a bigger one jumped on Annabelle and another one jumped on Angela.The two girls laughed while being showered with kisses.

"Lucy!!" Angela exclaimed.

"Dodger!" Annabelle exclaimed/

"PUPPIES!" they both yelled.

The families just watched. Then they heard Annabelle scream "DODGER GET OFF!" with that, Logan knew what Dodger was doing.

Logan quickly got Dodger off of Annabelle. You see, Dodger had a real soft spot for Annabelle and whenever she was here he'd jump on her a lick her face til she couldnt breathe. She didnt mind it at first, but time and time again, it was getting annoying and Annabelle had lack of air so she was gasping for breathe at the end.

"Dodger bad dog" Sarah said.

"Dude thats my line!" Aaron said "DODGER BAD DOG!"

Dodger just whimpered and snuggled up to Sarah.

She sighed and said "Man its impossible to get mad at this dog" they heard a cough and looked at the rest of the family.

"Oh sorry dad its just been a long time" Angela said with a cheesy grin

"Yah. Really long" Annabelle agreed.

Then Julia asked "Do you guys have a place to stay?"

"We're staying at a lodge near this beautiful lake. I think it's called Moolah Village" Jimmy said.

The Hunters plus Annabelle Angela and Sarah cracked up.

Annabelle was the first to recover and said " Julia let us name that place our selves and we found alot of money the four of us hid in a secret floor ten years ago so hense Moolah Village"

"Thats true dad. Wow you're actually renting a place that the Hunters own!" Angela said cracking up once again.

"Oh well" Jimmy said shrugging.

* * *

After catching up and after the murtahs left, Annabelle and Logan were sitting on the dock, Annabelle was sitting while Logan had his head in her lap. (omg isnt that cute!) 

"So are you pissed off at Eliot or somthing?" he asked.

"You can say that" she replied mindlessy.

" Are you gonna tell me more?" he asked again.

"Logan" she said tirdly

"Okay i wont push" he said.

"Thank you" Annabelle said starting to stroke his hair.

* * *

Eliot and Sarah were watching them from the house and Eliot couldn't feel a little bit sad bout what he was seeing. 

"Sarah, do you know why she's mad at me so badly?" Eliot asked looking at his girlfriendwh

"The words you said Eliot, it really hurt her alot. I mean, you were the only one she could talk to bout her problems but then u went and just said the wrong thing. I'm not sure if she's going to forgive you all of a sudden" Sarah explained

"Yah dude that was pretty low" Jake said coming into the room.

"Yah, you told her she had no family" Mike said.

"Bro, even if u apologized, Logan wouldnt let her go back, she made a promise to him that if she returned for an amount of time said, she'd stay." Angela said.

"I dont know what to do then" Eliot said with his head in his hands "I think I just lost the most precious thing to me"

"You didnt lose her bro" Becky said. "You love her and so do we i mean she's not talking to any of us"

"She isnt talking to you either?" he asked.

"Yah she's not talking to anyof us except Kenneth and Angela" Becky said.

* * *

Okay i need help now freakish writers block

Thx for Readin D


End file.
